


First Move

by dwinchestersgirl88



Series: First Move [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: An equally angry Aaron Hotchner, Angry Derek, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Derek, Spencer sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is tired of hiding his feelings for Derek Morgan. Pre-Slash</p>
<p>***In my FF acct. I posted One and Two separately but for this one I'll post them together because separately both chapters are short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or song the song used in this story. 
> 
> Song is: Rumor Has It by Clay Walker.

Chapter 1  
  
Spencer Reid loved Derek Morgan, and no one knew. One day he got tired of hiding his feelings. After making several plans for every outcome, he was ready to see how the other man would react to his confession.

Spencer picked the perfect day, Valentine's. He ordered Derek a half a dozen red roses and a bottle of very expensive wine, Rossi would be pleased with his choice. He had it sent to the FBI building because they had to work that day.

The delivery came an hour before lunch, the young woman called out Morgan's name he replied. She place the vase and bottle on his desk and left. Derek had a confused look on his face.

Emily got up from her desk and walked over to the confused agent. "Well who is it from?" She smiled.

Morgan looked at her "I don't know, the card just says 'It's True.' What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know Morgan, must be a secret admirer. Relax its the day of love and whoever it is obviously wants you to enjoy it."

Morgan looked at Reid who had a wide smile on his face while he worked on his file. He shook his head and went back to work. Hoping whoever sent the roses and the wine was going to contact him and see if he wanted to go out for dinner, but if he was honest with himself he didn't want to go to dinner with just anyone he wanted to spend the rest of this day with Reid.

Derek was torn, he knew that there was no way Reid would have feelings for him. Part of him hoped that one day he'll have the courage to tell the other man, and the other part prayed that Reid would never find out because he feared the rejection. He laughed at himself, out of all the things he could be afraid of Spencer's rejection was at the top of the list.

Locking away the thoughts and feelings he went back to work. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Chapter 2  
One week later

The next step in Operation Tell Derek, was to embarrass himself in front of his friends. He was going to bring himself to sing in front of them a song he hoped would grab Morgan's attention, he had the perfect song.

The day came too soon for Spencer but he wasn't going to back down. After briefing the case at the table they were on the jet headed to San Francisco. He sat away from everyone at the back of the jet, he had earbuds in and a notebook opened in front of him, so they think that he was lost in his writing and wouldn't know he was singing out loud. Twenty minutes after take-off he hit play and began writing. He started singing.

_Darlin' you know it's true_   
_The rumor you heard about me lovin' you_   
_Well, I never told a soul_   
_So, tell me how the whole world knows_

Everyone on the jet looked up from their file and looked at their genius. Morgan was shocked to hear his Pretty Boy singing. He listened to the song.

_It must have been the roses and the wine_   
_Or maybe this unexplainable smile_   
_They say where there's smoke there's fire_   
_Well, I hope it's true_   
_'Cause rumor has it, you love me too_

Spencer loved this song and hoped that Morgan would get the hint. Morgan never heard the song before but it was good and Spencer's voice was entrancing. He listened to the words and felt a tug at his heart.

_Well, I got a ring and a plan_   
_But I see you're onto what I'm gonna ask_   
_Well, I never said a thing_   
_Tell me, what gave it away_

Emily knew the song, the young genius was singing a love song. She profiled him and saw the smile on his face as he was looking down and singing. He was singing for one of them and her guess was Morgan. Rossi may not have been a genius but he was a damn good profiler, he knew Reid loved Morgan and that Morgan loved the younger man. They were both oblivious to the other's feelings. Hotch put the pieces together, Morgan's Valentine's gift and Reid's song, this was Reid's way of expressing his feelings, he just hoped Morgan didn't hurt the younger man. JJ remained quiet and prayed that her friend would get his wish, she knew his plan he told her weeks before he sent Morgan that Valentine's gift.

_It must have been the roses and the wine_   
_Or maybe this unexplainable smile_   
_They say where there's smoke there's fire_   
_Well, I hope its true_   
_'Cause rumor has it, you love me too_

Reid sang the last part with a little more feeling hoping that it would finally register with Derek, because when he peeked at the other man there no sign that the song was getting noticed. As it ended his heart felt like breaking and the tears were forming in his eyes. He held them back, wrote a couple paragraphs and when the next song finished he took his earbuds out and put them on his notebook as he got up and quietly went to the restroom.

Derek watched Reid go quiet after the song ended and then a few minutes later get up and walk into the restroom. He couldn't figure out why Reid sang that song. But it hit a spot in his heart the spot that loved his pretty boy, he would wait until they were alone to question the other man.

Reid came back in the main area just as the pilot announced their arrival, he put his stuff away and buckled up. He didn't make eye contact with any of them.


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer makes a decision, Morgan yells, and Hotch threatens.

The case proved to be a long one as they spent all day trying to find their UnSub. It was after midnight and Hotch finally told his team to stop and go to the hotel for some sleep. They must of done a good deed because they were all given their own room. Reid was thankful for that.

He walked into his room, locked the door and grabbed a shower. After his shower he sat on the bed and went over his notes, close to two he gave up turned the lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

 

Derek didn't know how he felt, after getting to his room he grabbed a shower. When he was done and dressed he started pacing his room trying to find the things to say to Reid before going to see him.

The frustration won and caused him to collapse on the bed. He didn't make it to Spencer's room that night, the exhaustion and the frustration sent him into a fretful sleep.

* * *

 

They caught the UnSub. Reid wrote his report while the others were packing, when he finished it he grabbed his stuff and went to Hotch's room.

Hotch opened the immediately, "Reid, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to give you my report and to tell you that I'm going to take a few days off and see my mother since were close to Vegas."

"I understand. Thanks for telling me Reid and for doing your report. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No I already call the rental company and got a car. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything."

"Can you not tell the others until after you all are on the jet?"

"Sure Reid. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm sure. Thanks again Hotch. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay. Call if you need any help."

"I will. Bye Hotch."

Reid turned and left his boss standing in his doorway. He stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed the tears fell. He needed to pick a plan, he'll pick after he has a talk with his mother.

* * *

 

Derek Morgan knew something was wrong the minute he stepped off the elevator and didn't see Reid with the others. They all looked confused, all except for Hotch.

"Where's pretty boy?"

"He had to do something and told me he'll meet us at the airfield." Hotch answered.

That feeling intensified and Morgan was beyond worried. He hoped it would go away when he saw Reid.

Hotch didn't like lying to his team but he respected Reid's wishes. He knew Reid had a twenty minute headstart and he hoped that would be enough. The team got into the SUVs and drove to airfield. The rental employees waited until they were all out before driving the cars back. Everyone walked unto the plane stowed their bags as the pilot closed the doors before heading into the cockpit. Hotch sat and buckled his seatbelt.

The pilot announced that they were ready for take-off, Morgan who was lost in his thoughts shot his head up and looked around, Reid wasn't there.

"Wait we can't leave." He looked at Hotch, "Reid's not here."

Hotch sighed "I'm deeply sorry I lied. Reid is not going to be on this flight home."

"What?!" They all exploded.

"Aaron, what do you mean?" Rossi asked

"Where is Reid?" Morgan asked at the same time.

"Calm down and I'll explain." He waited til everyone went quiet, "Reid came to me while we were all packing. He handed me his report and told me he was going to take a few days off to see is mom since we're close to Vegas."

"You let him leave by himself. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU?" Morgan yelled

"Morgan that's enough. Reid is a grown adult who can make his own decisions. I'm not his babysitter or his father." Hotch spoke in a hard tone

"No he is a danger magnet and needs to be protected 24 hours a day."

"Morgan you need to watch yourself or your ass is going to be suspended. And that is not an invitation, if you try I will have Garcia ground you. You not be able to use any resources to go after him and if you get Garcia to help you I will fire you both for invasion of privacy. Do I make myself clear?"

Morgan's anger didn't fade, and he knew Hotch wasn't bluffing because he threaten Garcia too. "Yeah I understand."

Hotch nodded and started on his paperwork, he made a mental note to have a talk with Garcia as well. Everyone else was shocked. Rossi didn't who was going to snap first, so he prayed that Reid would return quickly before something terrible and nonreversable would happen.

Emily had never seen that look on Hotch's face or heard that tone before. He looked and sounded deadly, Morgan needed to watch his step. JJ was worried about Spencer, she knew why he went to see his mom. She'll call him when she gets home.

Morgan didn't say another word. He didn't know who he was pissed at more, Hotch or Reid. He did know that whenever Reid came back he was going to get a lesson he'll never forget, starting with being handcuffed to Morgan's bed.

* * *

 

Reid made it to Vegas safely, checked into a hotel and called the hospital to let them know he was going to visit, then he called JJ back because he didn't answer while he was driving.

"Hey JJ, sorry I didn't answer when you called. I was driving and didn't want to get distracted." He told her when she answered.

"That's okay. I was just calling to see if you made it there."

"I just checked in. Now tell me the real reason."

She laughed, "Morgan was pissed when you weren't on the plane. He yelled and cussed out Hotch. And Hotch threaten Morgan and Garcia's job. When we arrived Hotch had the same conversation to Garcia. The poor girl was in tears and ran to her lair. Morgan stayed long enough to finish his report and then left. Spence when you get back, take a few more days before making your final decision."

"I'll think about it after I talk to my mom. I need to go JJ, I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye Spence."

"Bye."

He tossed the phone on the bed and raked his hands through hair. _Why was Morgan so upset? Had I been wrong about him? Does he care about me? Can he love me the same way I love him?_

The questions went unanswered. He grabbed everything and went to see him mom, maybe she had the answers he was looking for. After all a mother knows.


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer returns. Talks and confessions. Happy Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel.

A two hour visit, two hours of talking to his mother and telling her his dilemma. She sat quietly and listened to him, when he was finished she smiled softly kissed his forehead and told him that if he wanted the answers to his questions he needed to make the first move. If he didn't get the answers he was looking for then he could move on and try to forget.

He smiled and kissed her back. Told her that was the best advice he heard in years. Before leaving he told her he was going back home to follow that advice and then let her know how it went. She smiled and they said their goodbyes.

He drove the car to the rental company's Vegas location and took a cab to the airport. On the flight home, he compared his mother's advice to what JJ told him on the phone. First he was going to arm himself. Pick a plan and then tell Morgan about his feelings.

Arriving at home he left his stuff next to the door and then went into his office. The plans were in separate files, each one was labeled depending on the level of the situation. He sat in his chair and eyed the files carefully.

Twenty minutes later he picked the file containing the paperwork for a field office transfer. He could still work for the FBI but in a different state. Now that he had his choice went to the door, put the file in his satchel and then left to go to Morgan's.

* * *

 

Morgan was still pissed. After leaving the office he went to the gym and spent hours attacking the heavy bag, the gym owner who was a friend sent him home because he ended up punching a hole in the bag. He came home let Clooney out grabbed a beer and try to drown his sorrows. It didn't help.

He was just about to head to bed when he let the dog back in, and there was a knock at the door. His irritation was coming forward, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"WHAT?!" he yelled at the person when opened the door.

"I can come back and wait until you're in a better mood." Reid answered

Morgan blinked a few times, "Pretty boy? I thought you were in Vegas." This time his voice was softer and the tension and worry was slowly leaving his body.

"I was and now I'm back. Can I come in, there is something I want to tell you?"

Morgan stepped aside allowing Reid to walk in, then he closed and locked the door. He stayed in front of it, there was no way he was going to allow his pretty boy to leave him again.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"You remember Valentine's Day, well the roses and wine were from me. The song on the plane was for you, I was trying to see if you could connect the two. I looked up and was proven wrong, I cried in the restroom after that. What I'm trying to say is, Derek Morgan I love you. Always have and probably always will. If you are uncomfortable about that, I understand. I'm not going to be around long enough to worry about it."

"What does that mean?" He became worried again and his greatest fear was coming true.

"It means that if you don't feel the same way, when I walk out that door I'm going to the director and handing in my transfer request. I'm not telling you this as an ultimatum, but as a friend who doesn't want you to lose your job for yelling at Hotch again."

Derek's mind was trying to process everything Reid said. He didn't want Spencer to leave, he pushed back his fear and gathered his courage. he took a step towards his pretty boy and pulled the younger man into his arms before kissing him softly, Reid tensed for a heartbeat before returning the kiss.

Morgan pulled back and placed his forehead on Reid's. "Pretty boy, don't ever say you are leaving again. I will handcuff you to the bed and leave you there until you change your mind. I love you too Spencer, always have. Just didn't know if you felt the same and didn't want to risk our friendship."

Reid smile and kisses Morgan again "I understand. I felt the same until I couldn't take it anymore. Then I made up different plans as a fallback in case things went wrong."

"You are going to burn those plans, baby boy. But first you and I have a date in the bedroom." Morgan smiled and Reid saw a mischievous glint in his eye. It made him nervous.

Morgan took his hand and led him to the bedroom, he was stripped off his clothes, kissed until he was laying on the bed only to have Morgan start teasing him. Morgan teased Reid to distract him, while he raised his arms above his head and quickly handcuffed his lover to the bed with one final kiss he pulled back and looked at his handy work.

* * *

 

The fog cleared out of Reid's mind when he felt that Derek was no longer touching him. He opened his eyes and looked at the older man, he had a cocky smirk on his face. Spencer went to move his hands only to find them in cuffs. He growled at his lover.

"What the hell is this Derek? Uncuff me now."

"Nope. You are going to stay like that until you learned your lesson."

"Which is?"

"Never ever leave without telling me where you are going and if you are going to see your mom I am going with you."

"Derek you can't do this." Spencer plead

"Oh I think I just did, baby boy. Now think about what I said and I'm going to turn everything off." He turned and left the room, Spencer started cussing like a sailor.

After Morgan left, Reid settle down and took out a hidden pin that he had attached to his watch. He worked himself out of the cuffs replaced the pin then sat upright in the middle of the bed waiting for his lover.

Derek walked back into the bedroom and stop in his tracks. Spencer was sitting the middle of the bed with an annoyed look on his face.

"How..."

"Morgan with as many times I have been taken by UnSubs, I learned a few things. Now here's how this is going to work. You are going to treat me with the same respect you give Hotch and Rossi. I will promise to never leave you and to always ask if you want to go when I leave to see my mom. Another thing you will always ask before you use handcuffs on me and if you ever try to do something like this again I won't be sitting on the bed. I will be behind the door waiting to knock you out, then you will find yourself cuffed to the bed and I will leave you here alone. Do I make myself clear?"

Morgan didn't know if he should be scared or turned on. He smiled and made his way to Spencer. He grabbed the thin ankle and pulled until his lover was on his back. Slowly he crawled on top, he kissed softly.

"Crystal, pretty boy. Now how about we forget about lessons and I'll show you how much I love you."

Reid smiled. "I think I can do that."

He leaned up and kissed his lover. His mother was right, he wouldn't know until he made the first move.

 

~FIN~


End file.
